


Meant to be

by LunaCrescentia



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex Addiction, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia
Summary: The Dreamtale brothers have gone through a lot, to finally end up where they’re meant to be.
Relationships: Dream Joku/Nightmare Joku, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Dreamcest, Dreammare
Kudos: 42





	Meant to be

Dream’s fingers trailed over Nightmares ribs, the other shivering below him. He smirked watching his eyes flutter open for just a moment. Nightmare had never been a heavy sleeper, so he could wake Nightmare up at the lightest touch. He didn’t mind, really. They had been dating for a couple of months now, and Nightmare knew about his somnopholia.

Nightmare had never minded the many times Dream had woken him up, even before the brothers had started dating, to fuck the shit out of him. The way their bodies moved perfectly together, the way Dream’s cock hilted at the very back of Nightmares pussy, the way Nightmares eyes rolled back in his skull whenever Dream hit that magical spot inside of him, everything, was _addicting_. _Exhilarating_.

They always came back for more. They were addicted, after that first time. Dream would always feel guilty about it, but it had turned into something so magical, and amazing. He would never forget how his body had moved on his own.

He would never forget Nightmares screams. He would never forget the guilty pleasure they had both felt. The tears, the confusion, the betrayal, the pain. But he also wouldn’t forget how Nightmare came back. And came back again. Chasing the arousal, the pleasure.

It was never meant to be this way, but it was better this way. Wasn’t it? If he hadn't done that, so many years ago, he wouldn’t have been able to save Nightmare when he got corrupted. He never would’ve been able to spend time with him after he got corrupted. Corruption had only kept Dream alive because of the pleasures he knew Dream could give Nightmares body.

And plus, Corruption had given him _more_ than his due diligence for that one time he had raped Nightmare. He could still remember the terror as he tore into him again and again, making him unwillingly summon his ecto-body for his amusement, and the pain. The terror, and the guilt.

Because he knew this... this... _being_ wasn’t Nightmare, and it felt like he was cheating on him. And that was what had happened that had made him realize he loved Nightmare far more than brothers _should_ love each other.

That Nightmare was _his_ , and that he needed to save him. He needed to have him back, he couldn’t live without him. They were two halves of the same whole, and that’s why Nightmare had kept coming back for more after that terrible first time. That’s why his body had moved without his consent when he saw Nightmare curled up on his bed, wearing his pajamas. Why he had always found everything his brother did so _goddamn sexy_ , and still did.

Nightmare was his soulmate, always had been, and always would be. His one and only love. So many people had tried to take Nightmares place in his heart. None had succeeded. It was impossible. They had been their each other’s whole lives, Nightmare was a part of him. He simply wasn’t whole without him. So for so long after Ink and Blue saved Dream, he was a husk, until Nightmare managed to break free, and run into Dream’s arms again. And now they were finally where they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a sinful one shot and it turned out to be a whole thing-


End file.
